


Hiding

by Nymeria_Snow



Series: Poetry of Dragon Age [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymeria_Snow/pseuds/Nymeria_Snow
Summary: A poem inspired by a lovely WiP The Silence Before The Storm by a wonderful friend. You need to read her work and become smitten as I am :) I hope she likes it. Meryna Trevelyan and Anders found each other and guess what happened :) there's a pic of them and a link to their songs as well





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizUnderstood2136](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUnderstood2136/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Silence Before The Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937213) by [MizUnderstood2136](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUnderstood2136/pseuds/MizUnderstood2136). 



She saved them, she saved them all,

led them, encouraged them towards their goal.

And she suffered, and she bled,

An ocean of bitter tears she shed.

The evil rooted out of its lair,

Its defeat took a price unfair.

A strange friend shielded her from harm,

He saved her life, though it claimed her arm.

Instead of gratitude she felt regret

As suddenly he posed a threat.

She felt drained, lost and tired to her bones,

Her powers unstable, her mind flooded with dark tones.

Under the weight of her task,

She ran away and wore a mask.

A safe, hidden harbor she found by the sea,

A place where she could let all her troubles be.

Two merry, faithful friends she brought along,

Yet she spent her time listening to the sea’s song.

Though she tried her very best,

Her nights lacked much needed rest.

Eerie voices whispered, called her to an unknown place,

There she found a man, a healer with handsome face.

He helped her, and finally she slept,

and somehow in their dreams they met.

Two lonely souls, burdened with their past,

They both feared the peace would not last.  

Their built up walls crashed down into sand,

In hope the other would be able to understand.

When all the dreadful stories were said and shared,

She stood there, feeling tingly, nervous and bared.

A simple question on her lips:

“What do you want?”

“You,” he answered and they kissed.

 

 

and songs 

[Coldplay - A Sky Full of Stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zp7NtW_hKJI)

[Generdyn - Destiny](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L1JyQZ65xsc&feature=youtu.be)


End file.
